The Princess and the Witch (episode)
The Princess and the Witch is the fifth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary On a desert battlefield, Princess Cornelia and her forces destroy their enemies and establish Area 18. In Japan, Lelouch returns home to find C.C. making origami cranes with Nanaly. His sister thinks that C.C. is his lover, but C.C. says that they’re connected by having promised their futures. Nanaly wonders if that means marriage, but Lelouch denies it. By intentionally dropping and breaking her teacup, Lelouch then pretends C.C. spilled tea on herself, allowing him to pretend to take her to the bathroom. In reality, he takes her to his room and questions who she is. She knows that he thinks she died, but she changes the subject to his new power. Lelouch actually thanks her for it because it allowed him to move up his schedule of destroying Britannia. Since he says that he was planning on doing this even without the eye, C.C. comments on how he’s as interesting a guy as she had expected. She’s planning on staying here and in fact has already taken off her clothes and climbed into his bed. He tries to ask her about what happened, but she just bids him good night and falls asleep. The next day, Lloyd and Cecil are talking about how other groups across Japan are following Lelouch’s lead by continuing the revolution and how Jeremiah’s leadership is gone. And with Britannia in disarray, there are members of the Japanese Liberation Front who think that it’s time for the group to stand up, but their leader Toudou warns against being impatient. Still in Lelouch’s room, C.C. is reading magazines about Zero and remarks on how everyone is looking for him and that the whole world is moving for him. Putting on his jacket for school, Lelouch thinks that the world will be thrown into even more confusion. It is on this very same day that Suzaku is freed because of the insufficient evidence against him for the murder of Clovis. As he’s walking out, Suzaku suddenly hears a girl call from above and catches her as she falls right in front of him. The girl claims that bad people are chasing her, so she needs his help. Introducing herself as Yufi, the girl seems to know exactly who he is. After Yufi talks to and bandages up a hurt cat, Suzaku asks her why she lied about being chased. She takes the question as a sign that he’s concerned about her, so she drags him to keep her company for a while longer. As they have fun around town, Yufi reveals that she’s on her last holiday and wanted to see Area 11. But then she surprises him by asking him to show her Shinjuku. Unbeknownst to Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecil caught sight of him earlier and have been following him by car. At school, Lelouch is approached by Kallen who wants to inquire about the bathroom incident. As he looks up at her, Lelouch is shocked to see C.C. prancing around in the background. Kallen notices he’s looking at something and tries to turn around, but Lelouch grabs her and appears to kisses her, which Shirley accidentally sees. Afterwards, Lelouch takes C.C. to the rooftop where he scolds her for coming because she’s an outsider. In response, C.C. says that she’s an outsider wherever she is. She then notices a girl scratching a mark on the school wall, which Lelouch explains is done everyday because of his GEASS power. C.C. quickly figures out that this must be a duration test to see how long the GEASS effect will last. In any case, she considers herself and Lelouch to be accomplices now. Meanwhile, Yufi and Suzaku have arrived in the ruins of the Shinjuku Ghetto where there are markers everywhere for dead loved ones. They notice that a nearby pair of Britannian high school kids - who were goofing around and taking photos - are being confronted by some of the Eleven rebels. Suzaku breaks up what was about to develop into a fight, but in the process he gets his sunglasses knocked away. Everyone recognizes who he is, and the Eleven named Tamaki Shinichiro chides him for selling his pride, his friends, and his soul to be an honorary Britannian. When Tamaki tries to throw a punch, Suzaku easily throws him over his shoulder. The Eleven rebels decide to leave instead of fight, though Tamaki still calls Suzaku a traitor as he’s walking off. Despite having been saved, the two Britannians aren’t grateful at all for what Suzaku did since they thought that he came too slowly. Yufi ends up slapping one of them for his comments, saying that she won’t permit them to insult Suzaku any further. Back in his room, Lelouch is explaining to C.C. what he’s figured out about his GEASS powers. For starters, he has to make direct eye contact to use it, though glasses pose no problem. The effective range of it is about 270 meters, and victims have no memory of it. Lelouch attributes that last part to some damage the GEASS is doing to people’s cerebrums. And if it is optical information, a reflection is possible. Lelouch’s opponent is the empire that covers over 1/3 of the world, but C.C. thinks that it’s too large and too strong to fight with one GEASS, making Lelouch wonder if he only has to become strong. At that exact same moment, Suzaku is telling Yufi about how the world had looked very sad to him at the age of ten. Starvation, disease, corruption, rotting, discrimination, and war and terrorism were all repeated over and over in a chain of hatred - a foolish, vicious circle. Lelouch and Suzaku both think that someone should sever this chain, which C.C. calls idealistic. Of course, they aren’t arrogant enough to think that they can get rid of all of those things, but they want a world where you can not lose the people precious to you, a world without war. For Lelouch, the fighting will end when someone wins. Suzaku personally isn’t quite sure, but he does know that he can’t lose sight of the goal or else his father’s death will have been in vain. It is at this point that Suzaku hears and sees an explosion coming from a nearby stadium. Having been lured there by a report about Zero, Jeremiah is now surrounded by his former allies of the Pure-Blood Faction who aren’t happy with what happened last time. Outside the stadium, Lloyd and Cecil drive up to Suzaku and Yufi in their trailer that houses Lancelot. Since Suzaku recognizes this as a chance to gather combat data for the Lancelot, he apologizes to Yufi because they have to part ways here, but he knows that he must go. Right as Jeremiah is about to be attacked from all sides, the enemy Sutherlands are stopped in their tracks by the Lancelot. With no choice but to fight fellow Britannians, Suzaku pulls out the Lancelot’s MVS (Maser Vibration Swords) and starts cutting through the Sutherlands’ weapons. Having learned about this plot earlier, Viletta also joins the battle to defend Jeremiah. The leader of their opponents decides to pull out a grenade-style weapon that hovers in the air while it rapidly empties its machine gun clip, but he throws it right as Yufi runs onto the battlefield. Thinking quickly, Suzaku deploys the Lancelot’s shield and protects everyone through the duration of the device. To their surprise, Yufi then orders both sides to put away their weapons and announces herself to be Britannia’s third princess Euphemia Le Britannia. With this new revelation, the Sutherlands all bow down to her, as does Suzaku when he gets off his Lancelot. She tells him that she lost her brother Clovis just like he lost his father and then asks him to lend his strength so that no more people will lose a loved one. That night, Euphemia meets with her sister Cornelia who is now bent on capturing Zero. It is on the next day at school that the real Zero - Lelouch - actually experiences a surprise of his own when he finds Suzaku introducing himself to the class as a new student. Trivia *This is the only episode where the Middle Eastern Federation made it's appereance *Arthur made it's debut on this episode.